


In the Details

by Melodious329



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brothels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely self-indulgent non-powered Brothel AU with very little plot.  Alex has been working in Charles' brothel, but more than prostitution is going on there lately.  And then there's Hank, nerdy and naive, but Alex is starting to feel things for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Details

**Author's Note:**

> I've been editing this forever and I'm still not satisfied but I'm posting it because I"m tired of looking at it. It has the characters of First Class as patrons and workers of a brothel.

The pale light of morning falls gently across a lone nude figure lying prone in a mussed bed.  Alex wakes slowly, rubbing his cheek against the bedclothes and trying to stretch only to discover that his limbs are still tied down to the four posts of his bed.  But even as he groans in displeasure, the sounds of footsteps echo softly in the hallway. 

“Havok?” Sean’s young high voice calls out his nickname softly as the door opens.  Alex doesn’t bother responding or even lifting his head as Sean’s footsteps come closer and then the tension drops out of his limbs one by one as they’re released. 

His limbs hurt, stiff and sore from being in the same position, and slowly each limb retreats into his body, and he curls up on his side in the fetal position.  They were silk ties so no marks are left, nothing but his foggy memories. 

The client was upset about that.  His pale skin, so easily bruised, is one of his biggest selling points.  The only other whore who would bruise easier is…Sean.  The redhead in question is worriedly biting his already red lips as Alex finally sits up.  Sean’s eyes rake over his naked body, probably looking for marks, and he hurriedly pulls on his silken robe.  The kid’s too young to look so worried all the time. 

“What’re you staring at?” Alex growls at the other kid, trying to make the hoarseness sound deliberate. 

Sean rolls his eyes, unfazed by the lack of gratefulness and starts head back to the door.  “C’mon, breakfast,” he says, walking without a glance back to see if Alex is following. 

But Alex does follow, exhaustion weighs down his steps as he follows on autopilot down the back steps into the rundown kitchen.  He’s focusing more on his feet than where he’s going when he bumps his chest into a warm body when entering.    

“Watch out,” Raven snaps, leaning away so her mug of coffee doesn’t spill on her.  When she looks up at him, the yellow eyes of her natural form blaze with unholy glee at his bedraggled appearance.  “Have a good time last night?” she taunts him with a haughty glare.  “That guy seemed…rambunctious.”

Alex levels a withering glare at her but isn’t in the mood to respond.  Instead, he deliberately pushes past her to serve himself some of the milky porridge kept warm in a large cast iron pot on the stove, grimacing as it plops into his bowl.  Taking a seat at the table, he looks down at the cracked ceramic bowl on the roughly hewn wooden table and feels a million miles away from the opulence upstairs.  It’s all for the clients while they live in poverty with barely enough food to fill their bellies. 

Still things are better than before Erik and Charles convinced him to move into the mansion.  He was dubious at having a pimp, much less two, but he makes more here than he did on the street even with their cut.  Though, he’s pretty sure that the men are up to more than just whores in this house.  Alex doesn’t want to know. 

And besides, on days such as this he’s grateful for the thin food as he shifts on the hard unpadded chair.  His body really couldn’t handle the hearty food that his stomach craves.  Raven smirks at him again from over the rim of her coffee cup as if she senses his discomfort.  He doesn’t know what she’s grinning at though, her clients aren’t any easier. 

After eating, he heads back up to his bedroom, sleeping a bit more before he changes his sheets and cleans up.  It wouldn’t do for a client to see his room filthy, to see him as he really is.  Sean knocks on his door, asking him for help bringing up their bathwater.  The steam fills the small bathroom when Sean steps in, Alex lounging nearby on a chair.  Sean talks through both of their baths, fingers trailing in the water when it’s Alex’s turn and the blonde resting against the back of the tub.  Finally, they pull on clean silken robes and head back downstairs, using the carpeted front staircase to the large foyer. 

The space is beautiful with dark wood panels and thick plush curtains that coordinate with the red oriental carpet.  Men mill around the room, their dark suits a backdrop for the light glinting off of the thick crystal tumblers they hold, sipping amber liquid while scantily clad whores float around like so much flotsam and jetsam pushed by the waves.  The only thing to look forward to is the fact that it’s guaranteed that some clod will buy Alex a drink because he needs one. 

The edge of his robe swishes around his upper thighs, the short length barely enough to cover his ass as he turns to survey the room.  It doesn’t take long tonight for cornflower blues eyes land on the perfect mark.  Across the floor is a young man looking entirely uncomfortable in the elegant surroundings with his hands stuck deep in his pockets.  He’s handsome with silky brown hair, but his drab brown suit is too big for his slim frame, his sleeve falling down his wrist as he uses one finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  He’s a giant nerd who looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly.  Perfect. 

Alex grabs Sean’s hand and is dragging the younger man over despite Raven already sidling up to the man, laughing loudly at whatever he stammers.  The fingers of one hand play with the edge of her robe, subtly pulling it open further to show her corset-enhanced cleavage. 

The competition only makes him more determined and Alex’s smile is shark-like when they approach, gratified when brown eyes immediately lock onto him, disregarding Raven.  “I don’t think you’re his speed,” Alex says, preening at the man’s attention to his masculine body.

The smile drops of her face like she’s transforming into a different person.  “You think you’re everyone’s type, Havok.”

She uses his nickname like a slur and it hits a little too close to home.  The teasing is gone from his own voice as he starts to reply.  “Better than you…”

“Raven, there you are,” Charles suddenly interrupts, almost scolding the blonde girl as much as the good-natured British man scolds anyone.  “Do you know where Erik is?  I thought I could speak to him.”

She smiles grimly before taking his arm.  “I told you to call me Mystique,” she corrects her erstwhile brother in a low voice even as she lets him lead her away.  Smiling in triumph, Alex slings an arm around Sean’s waist when their quarry suddenly starts to follow the departing couple. 

“Charles,” the four-eyed nerd says.  “Should I come?  Do you need…?”

Alex’s face is already scrunching up in displeasure at being denied his prize when Charles laughs.  Clapping the other man on the shoulder, Charles smirks and says, “No, no, stay here.  Have a little fun for once, Hank.”  He gives a pointed look at Alex and Sean, “That’s what you’re here for.”

Hank nods, but his eyes follow the other two walking away as if he would rather leave with them.  Alex feels a little insulted.  Aggressively, he sidles close, dragging Sean with him.  Their proximity makes the nerd look up, obviously uncomfortable as he recoils.  But his gaze gives him away when it drops immediately to the bare skin of Alex’s chest his loosened robe is showing. 

“Yeah, stay here,” Alex starts again with a smirk as he leans in further.  “Have a little fun.  You need someone young and pliable, who’ll let you put your mouth all over him,” he murmurs, practically into the man’s ear. 

The dork turns his face towards Alex, lips just skimming Alex’s cheek, but Alex quickly steps back, pulling Sean forward.  He’s got this guy hooked, now he just needs to make the sale.  Slipping his arms around the younger boy’s waist, he tilts his head back to touch his lips underneath Sean’s jaw.

Sean smiles big and goofy at Alex’s attentions, but the client stuffs his hands back in his pockets, too uncomfortable to make a move like Alex hoped. 

“So, what’re your names?” the loser finally asks. 

Alex rolls his eyes, too busy rubbing against the redhead to answer.  His fingers teasing against the edges of Sean’s robe, trying to show the younger man’s assets to their best advantage as Sean answers, “I’m Banshee, and this is Havok.”

“Havok?” Hank queries, “Why…”  But then Sean’s hand sneaks over the curve of Alex’s ass, distracting him.  Alex huffs a laugh at the kid’s presumption.  Hank is flustered, cheeks colored and lips wet from his tongue.  The moisture catches the light as he turns his face away, but the dark eyes can’t quite pull away from the sight of them.

“Like what you see?” Alex asks smugly, licking his own lips without thought. 

Hank opens his mouth like he wants to agree but then he looks away shyly at the carpet.  “Can I book you?” he asks nervously, meeting Alex’s blue eyes only briefly before looking away again.

Alex frowns.  This is about getting Sean off the floor, not about him.  “Can you book Banshee,” he counters teasingly, stroking a finger down the line of Sean’s pale cheek as if he misunderstood the man. 

Hank huffs, a sound so adorably frustrated that Alex bites his lip so as not to laugh.  But then the nerd surprises him.  “Can I book you both?”

Looking up from where he’s nuzzling into Sean’s soft neck, he throws out a challenge, “If you have the coin?”

Hank scowls at him.  “I have money.”

Alex didn’t intend to leave the floor himself, but he makes a split second decision.  “Let’s find Charles again then.”

He keeps ahold of Sean’s hand again, wrapping the kid’s freakishly long arm around his waist to keep them together as they go upstairs, presenting themselves as a pair.  Charles only smirks at the three of them, Erik nowhere to be seen as usual when the brothel is open.  After payment is sorted out, Alex leads them to his own bedroom, already planning how the encounter will go, how quickly he can get back downstairs.  He spins into the room, his blue silken robe fluttering to the floor while Hank is still holding onto the door, eyes riveted to the newly exposed flesh.  Clambering onto the bed, he pulls Sean after him, the redhead giggling as he struggles to get his clothes off. 

Alex figures they should put on a show while their client gets undressed since it might be awhile.  The nerd is fumbling with his tie, not paying attention to what he’s doing and more liable to strangle himself than get undressed.  One arm wrapped around Sean’s lean hips, two young bodies pull closer, collide, pale limbs winding around slender torsos.  He licks his lips slowly and Hank copies the movement.

“He has the softest lips,” Alex purrs, his fingers on Sean’s chin, turning the younger man’s face so their lips can meet. 

Sean’s lips are soft and pliant, and Alex makes certain that the client can see his tongue delving into the younger man’s mouth, wet and messy with Sean yielding against his strength.  The dip of the mattress has the two breaking apart a moment before there’s a touch to Alex’s hip. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Hank stutters out, “never done anything like this.”  His hand fumbles to take his glasses off with one hand. 

Alex automatically sneers at the man’s sheltered existence.  “It’s not rocket science,” he says even as long fingers hesitantly touch his cheek, coaxing him to turn so that his lips can be kissed.  Alex, however, isn’t passive like Sean and he’s not going to take it easy on the guy.  He takes control immediately, plunging his tongue in, pushing for hard and deep.

He doesn’t often spend a lot of time kissing his clients but he likes the way that Hank moans in surprise, overwhelmed and grabbing onto his shoulders.  Even whores should take pride in their work, right?  Besides it doesn’t last.  Soon the nerd has to pull away to breathe and Alex turns his attention back to the younger whore, pushing the Sean down on the bed on his back. 

Reaching behind him, he takes Hank’s hand before slowly crawling over Sean’s prone body.  “His skin’s so soft,” Alex murmurs before their hands touch the cool skin, drawing their combined hands down the thin chest. 

Hank doesn’t seem to be interested in Sean’s skin though, as he shuffles closer, his larger body slotting in behind Alex, hips snug up against his ass.  Alex almost smirks at seducing the man so thoroughly.  Finally the nerd is getting on with what he paid for, but then a tongue licks the shell of Alex’s ear, teeth nip at his earlobe, breath tickling. 

Automatically, Alex tips his head back so that those lips can reach, surprised to feel his own breathing become heavier.  Not many guys try to seduce _him_.  Most like taking what they want from him, only interested in their own pleasure.  That’s why they pay for it.  Unaccountably flustered, he tentatively begins to rock back against the other man’s surprisingly hard body.  Alex rubs both of their hands along the waistband of Sean’s shorts and watches the redhead’s gaze change to dark and hot as he stares up at the two of them. 

Alex whispers against the client’s lips.  “Do you want to watch me suck him?”  His lips linger, teasing the other man with the barest of contact and hot breath before he finally turns back to the prone body laid out like a buffet before them.

Hank’s lips drag across his cheek and settle on the back of his shoulder as Alex leans down, rocking his ass back into Hank’s crotch.  His hands settle on Sean’s hipbones, teasing the skin with his fingertips before he pulls Sean’s underpants off as he moves down the skinny body.  Obligingly, Sean spreads his legs as soon as he’s free, allowing Alex to settle between them.  Their eyes meet for a moment.  Alex knows that he’s showing off for the client, but he wants to show off a little for Sean too, wants to see that look of awe in the younger man’s eyes. 

Leaning down, he licks at the underside of Sean’s cock, putting on a show.  With his tongue out like a dog, he rubs underneath the mushroom head before finally sinking down, letting the length fill his mouth and then his throat. 

Hank’s moan in his ear is louder than Sean’s, though the redhead does throw his head back on the pillow in pleasure, letting Alex take control.  He bobs, pushing until his nose touches copper curls while his fingers gently cup Sean’s softly furred balls.  Meanwhile Hank runs his hands all over Alex’s bare skin, up his sides and down over the knobs of his spine.  It’s gentle and sweet, and completely out of place on Alex’s body.  Then those hands slip down to grip his sharp hipbones, slowly inching around to the front to cup his dick through his briefs. 

Alex pulls off, panting as his hips jerk forward unconsciously into Hank’s grip.  It feels good, too good.  Pleasure is so much harder to control than pain and Alex doesn’t like feeling out of control, that’s when things blow up in his face.  Hank’s soft lips and hands have Alex scurrying to regain the upper hand.

“You want inside of me?” Alex pants, rubbing his ass back in an attempt to make Hank just fuck him already. 

Hank gets the picture, his breath hot against Alex’s neck as his hand skims fumbles underneath his waistband to touch hot skin.  The tiny hurt noise can’t be contained, but Hank doesn’t slow, he bears Alex down with his weight, on top of the younger man’s body, pulling down the briefs. 

Sean sits up to kiss Alex’s lips and then he lays back down, his hand guiding Alex’s head to rest on his own belly.  Alex is too shocked to resist the cheeky move.  Sean has always looked up to him and he’s tried to take care of the kid, no matter what anyone else sees.  So how is he the one being cradled and petted, Hank pulling his hips up and spreading his thighs. 

A single finger breaches him, sliding easily into his already prepared hole.  He doesn’t need it, and normally he’d be getting the john to just hurry it up, but it feels good.  He can’t do anything but moan as he presses his forehead into the softness of Sean’s belly.  He lets his weight sink down further as Hank finds that spot inside that makes him feel helpless to the pleasure. 

“Is that it?” Hank asks, that uncertainty coming out again. 

Alex doesn’t have to respond though, as Sean’s chuckle washes over him.  Smaller hands rub over his back as the younger man answers for him.  “Oh, I think that’s it.  He likes it.”

He doesn’t respond to the teasing comment in words, his fingers sink into Sean’s soft thighs as he manages to push himself up just enough to suck in the mushroom head of Sean’s rosy cock.  That shuts the kid up.  Not that Alex is any better as Hank’s fingers play inside him, seemingly only intending to bring him pleasure, shoving inside hard enough that Sean’s cock hits the back of his throat.  Rocked between the two of them, he can’t think, doesn’t have to as he’s used, simply full, pleasured. 

He doesn’t realize that he’s moaning, the sound only a vibration from his chest, his throat full as Sean’s hips rise up, presses in deeper, deeper, too deep for a moment.  Alex chokes as Sean is suddenly spilling down his throat, slender fingers gripping the strands of his hair.  Cursing between heaving breaths, Sean pulls back, gripping his dick tight in his fist and spilling the last bit of cum on Alex’s red cheek. 

Suddenly, the fingers inside are removed and there’s heat on his back, _the client_.  His breath gets caught in his chest as he realizes that he forgot that he’s with a client, that he’s supposed to be working.  He sucks in another breath as a tongue licks at the cum on his face.  Like a lovesick pathetic girl, he can’t help but turn his face into the attention.  Hank is humping him now, his dick sliding through the lube spilled on his ass, the fat head catching on his rim.  Alex is panting, feeling lightheaded. 

“God, just fuck me,” Alex grumbles harshly.

“I don’t…I’ve never,” Hank stutters out, fingers tightening unconsciously on prominent hipbones to the point of pain. 

Alex tries to lift his heavy head, trying to instruct the other man, but Sean just laughs and pushes him back down.  “We got this,” Sean’s voice rumbles breathily right before a blunt pressure against his hole. 

Hank is bigger than Alex imagined and his fingers scrabble against Alex’s sides as his body is forced to yield, Hank’s cock pressing in slowly but firmly.  His muscles spasm around the length spearing him. 

“Ho-hold, hold on,” Alex stutters out, sucking in much needed air.  Everything is suddenly quiet and Alex can’t catch his breath as he realized what he’s said, what he’s _done_.  Once again, he forgot that this is a client and now he’s ruined the cocoon of pleasured they had wrapped themselves in. 

Alex only realizes that he’s stopped breathing entirely when Hank rubs comfortingly at his back.  “Are you alright?  Should I…?”

Alex’s mouth hangs open.  He wants to apologize, wants to order Hank to get on with it, but he can’t get his mouth to form the words. 

 “Slow,” Hank says, obviously struggling for control.  “I’ll go slow.”

Hank does go slow, little thrusts that push him further and further on top of Sean.  The tenderness of it makes Alex rubs his forehead against soft pale skin.  Finally fully seated, Hank leans down, his heaving chest resting on Alex’s back, his lips mouthing over the back of his neck again and Alex can’t help but stretch underneath the attention.  He can’t help wanting more and he shifts slightly, rolling his hips back in encouragement. 

“You’re beautiful,” Hank breathes against the back of his neck. 

Alex chuffs a laugh that sounds more like a sob because it’s not the first time that a client has said that to him.  He’s beautiful bruised or bleeding or tied up or crying.  He’s not beautiful, he’s broken. 

“I’m beautiful on your cock?” Alex asks, lifting his head slightly. 

Sean pets his hair and Hank whispers again, directly into the shell of his ear.  “You’re beautiful.”

Alex always has the last word, and he can feel the defensive anger build up in his chest like a wildfire but a hard thrust distracts him.  He forgets it when Hank begins to thrust in earnest, overcome finally by his own lust.  Leaning forward onto Alex’s back, Hank’s mouth open, wetly moving on pale skin as the smaller body is more and more crushed by the larger man’s weight.   Alex already feels wrung out, at all the different sensations, so much more than sex has ever been.  It’s all he can do to lift his hips as much as possible, wanting to be good at the only thing that he’s ever been good at. 

It ends suddenly.  Hank suddenly jerking spasmodically against his back and then going limp, his full weight suddenly crushing Alex so fast the blonde has barely realized what’s happened.  Giddily, Alex feels like laughing, or congratulating the big lug.  Despite the abrupt finish, Alex finds himself feeling rather proud of Hank’s first time when Hank rolls over on his side.  Taking a big breath, Alex’s relief is short lived as suddenly thick arms are pulling Alex against a sweaty chest. 

Hank is warm against his back, wrapped entirely around him, heavy arm around his chest, thick bicep underneath his cheek.  Sean, free of cuddling, slips out of bed.  Alex can hear him cleaning up, but he can’t bring himself to care.  His body relaxes without his permission.  It feels nice where he is, actually, to feel another’s skin without worrying about being overpowered, being seductive.  Hank is even attractive, young and fit, nothing like most of their clients.  Hank could fuck anyone. 

His musing is interrupted as the hand on his chest sneaks down his abdomen through his pubic hair, searching between his legs for his half-hard cock.  He doesn’t normally get hard at all with clients and he’s half-embarrassed that he enjoyed himself this time.  He’s not supposed to enjoy this shit.

“Whoa,” he mutters, rolling away.  “That’s not necessary,” he explains, sitting up on his knees and repressing a shiver at the cooler air outside of the man’s embrace.

“But I…” Hank’s face falls and Alex hates it, hates feeling like a disappointment even to this man he barely knows.  He should be offended at being expected to get off from that short fumbling.   

But he looks down at those large brown hangdog eyes and that pushed out bottom lip that’s now bitten red, and what comes out of his mouth is, “Hey, it gets better.”  Alex says lightly as he looks down at the still prone client, “That’s why it’s best to start with a whore, right?”

Hank’s pretty face scrunches up in an ugly frown and Alex feels his face following suit.  Looking away, he sees Sean and the ashamed look on the younger’s face makes him feel even worse.  And to think this all started because he wanted to protect the redhead, and look how it’s turned out.    

His mind conjures an image of a little girl’s face, brown hair in pigtails as she looks up at him with love, with trust…he couldn’t protect her either and he’s shakes his head viciously and ignores any questioning glances.  Hurriedly, he puts his robe back on, crossing his arms over his chest to cover his vulnerability.  Hank seems to get the hint as he stands up and starts to pull on his clothes. 

The client has a lot more clothes though, and it takes him twice as long to put back on all the pieces of his suit.  The waiting only gets more and more awkward as he tries not to watch the dork fumble until finally, Alex tells Sean to take Hank downstairs as he changes the bedding and takes an extra minute to wash his face.  He doesn’t know why it should be awkward.  It never has been before.  He normally doesn’t have a problem kicking them out or lazing on the bed, ignoring them.  He should have insisted that Hank take Sean, and only Sean, upstairs. 

Gripping the edge of the basin until his knuckles turn white, Alex forcibly stops berating himself, stops thinking about Hank at all.  He has a job and that’s what he’s going to do. 

When he makes it downstairs again, he doesn’t see Hank in the lounge and figures that the man went on home.  He’s more interested in seeing a Sean already canoodling with a stunning blonde woman dressed all in white.  Alex is impressed, it’s not often that any of them get a female client and she is something else.  But as he watches Charles approach the happy couple, he thinks that something else must be going on here.  He’s not stupid.  He knows that Charles and Erik are involved in more than keeping whores.  He’d be more worried if he didn’t owe the two men. 

The woman glitters in the light like a diamond and Charles’s laugh seems to float above the chatter and the smoke.  Alex turns away, licking his lips and hoping for a drink when he’s approached by two tall dark-haired men.  One is beautiful, slim in a well-fitted white shirt and long dark hair that frames perfect sharp features.  The other man is more imposing though, all dressed in black with a scarred face, he’s thickly muscled and towers over Alex. 

Alex rolls his shoulders and smiles as he sizes them up.  He think he’s pretty good at reading people, guessing what they want from him.  The larger man may be physically dominant, but the way his body is turned towards the other man tells Alex that he’s submissive to the other man’s desires.  Ultimately, it will be the wishes of the slim man that he needs to satisfy and the man’s standoffish attitude says he doesn’t want to work for it, doesn’t want to put Alex in his place. 

Dark, heavily lashed eyes watch him as the larger man hands him a glass with dark liquid inside.  It’s easy enough for Alex to drop his eyes coyly, submissively nodding his thanks before he takes a sip.  He doesn’t get more than a sip though, before he’s choking as a heavy hand lands on the back of his neck.  It restrains him as long elegant fingers skim over his cheekbones, the angles of his face as if to decide if he’s pretty enough. 

Alex keeps his manner meek, eyes downcast, mouth slightly open as the two men seem to come to some silent agreement.  “How about we take this little thing upstairs, Riptide?” the red man asks though the question seems rhetorical as the hand is already dragging him along. 

Riptide hands over the money to Charles, completely emotionless.  Alex can’t help but wonder about the nickname.  Most men give a false name, though few use non-traditional names like the brothel workers do themselves.  But Riptide seems to imply more emotion, more fury tha the elegant man is showing.  He looks up to catch Charles’s gaze, the warm eyes seeming to ask if he’s alright.  Alex looks away and gives a bare nod.  Erik is always admonishing the other man not to baby them.  There’s no saving them, but it’s nice, sometimes, that Charles cares.  Not right now, though. 

Alex indicates his room and Riptide strides in first, already stripping off that white shirt with a cavalier awareness of his own beauty.  Alex bites his lower lip as if shy and tries to step forward, arm out to help take off the black slacks, but he’s pulled back by a firm grip on his other wrist.  With wide eyes, he turns back to face the imposing man.  Alex gets it.  It’s not for him to touch or pleasure, they’ll take what they want.  He’s just a new toy between these two men.

His wandering thoughts must have shown on his face because he’s grabbed by the throat.  Eyes wide, his hands come up instinctively to try to pull it off, but the grip is implacable.  His air isn’t entirely cut off, not yet.  It’s more a warning, but the threatening man isn’t even looking at him, instead staring at his partner over Alex’s shoulder.  Unable to see behind him, Alex only feels the long fingers of the other man peeling his robe off of his shoulders.  It catches in the crook of the elbow of the arm that is still holding onto the hand at his throat, until after a moment of considering, Alex lets go. 

He can’t stop the shiver as the cold air hits his naked back and those fingers trail over his skin, up from the curve of his ass and over his shoulder.  He stops his own breath as those fingers make their journey around his nipple, but then a gasp is being wrenched from his throat as he’s suddenly pulled by the throat, dragged like a doll to the bed.  Landing on his back, he’s too busy sucking in air and ignores his pants are being stripped from him.  From the corner of his eye, he sees Riptide climb onto the bed near the headboard, seemingly unmoved by Alex’s stripped body. 

Naked, Alex is pushed back onto the slim man’s lap, arranged there so he’s leaning his head back against a bony sternum with his knees up and over the other man’s thighs so that he’s helplessly open to the third man in the room.  A lump of fear lodges in his throat and his first instinct is to kick out, bite and scratch and do anything to get away, but he has long since realized how hopeless that is.  Fighting will only make it worse.    

“Azazel,” the man behind him purrs and the man’s pale eyes blaze in excitement. 

Alex can only think how fitting the nickname is when the hand is back around his throat, tight, tighter.  They laugh as he struggles to breathe, body going tense and straining, hands scrabbling.  There’s darkness around the edges, his vision reduced to a single pinhole of light when he finally goes limp and submissive for real. 

He’s released just as suddenly.  Lying still, he doesn’t struggle as his limp wrists are grabbed by Riptide, his grip stronger than the slim man looks.  He works his throat, swallowing repeatedly to feel the pain while the bigger man strips himself, showing off a more powerful body than Alex could hope to escape and then those hands are opening his legs, looking huge around his pale thighs as he’s spread even further. 

Without further ado, that thick cock pushes inside him and he can only whimper in distress until a harsh shove prevents even that, pushing the air out of his lungs and the thoughts out of his head.  He can’t help writhing a little, squirming against Riptide’s smooth skin even though he’s held fast.  

“You sure you don’t want his mouth?” Azazel questions, thumb roughly rubbing at Alex’s lips before pushing inside even as he’s choked again. 

Alex can feel Riptide rut slowly against his back.  The man is still wearing his boxers as he gets himself off against the whore’s restrained body.  “Maybe.  We’ll see,” Riptide’s soft voice rumbles. 

He may as well be a doll, just a hole to be filled.  Alex sucks in a harsh wheezing breath, his face tipped back so that he can only see the ceiling and, out of the corner of his eye, a few strands of dark hair.  Azazel fucks him harder, now with Riptide thrusting against his back in complement.  He simply lies there until they finish.  Then he’s unceremoniously tipped face down on the bed, his body jiggling on the mattress as they get off. 

Flipping over, he doesn’t watch them get dressed, his attention more absorbed on rubbing at his throat.  He keeps his eyes to himself, unthreatening as the two men murmur to one another like lovebirds on windowsills.  Only when he hears the door close does he slowly sit up, going over to his mirror to examine the red marks on his throat. 

“God dammit,” he mutters.  It’s going to bruise by the next day, which will make him less appealing.  Which means less money.  But more than the money, he hates being marked, like he’s property.  The anger builds up in his chest, choking him as efficiently as the man’s fist.  But he’s not angry with the men.  Why should he be?  They paid for a whore and they got one.  He’s angry because the marks ruin the lies that he tells himself, lies about being in control here, control over choosing clients and kicking them out, when in reality he’s just a whore, bought and used and kicked aside afterward.

He takes three more clients that night.  The crowd has wound down and there are only fat businessmen left who don’t even take the time to undress before fucking him bent over the top of his dresser.  Sean looks fine after his time with the blonde woman and he too takes a businessman whose hand is huge around a pale thin wrist.  Alex would save the younger man from this if he could. 

But he can’t.  He can’t save anyone, least of all himself.  Curling up on his bed, Alex feels cold and alone, emotion prickling at his eyes and lodging in his pained throat.  Vainly, he thinks about earlier, when another man’s heat was curled around him, _Hank_.  He rends the blankets in anger, telling himself that Hank was nothing more than a client.  But he can’t help being pissed at the man.  He wishes that he still didn’t know what it felt like, to be held. 

He has a hard time sleeping that night.  When he gets up, the bruises underneath his eyes are almost as dark as the bruises ringing his throat, but most of his anger has worn off.  He’s just weary.  Briefly, he considers staying in his room tonight, the bruises make it hard for him to be seen in the lounge, but he is too afraid to leave Sean on his own.  Slumped over the dresser on which his mirror stands, he sighs as he considers his options.  Out of necessity, he grabs a length of ribbon, black and loops it twice around his neck before tying it.  Wearing it like a choker, he heads downstairs wearing a black and white robe. 

“What look are you going for?  Some kind of present?  Or a doll?” Raven asks him, laughing. 

“You’re just jealous I’m prettier,” Alex tries to retort but it’s ruined by the hoarseness of his voice. 

Sean staring at him in concern, his spoon halfway to his mouth and the midday sun making his freckles standout like flecks of dirt.  Alex, looks pointedly away from the younger man and escapes back to his room with only a mug of coffee, unable to stomach any food. 

He keeps to himself the rest of the day, grabbing a bowl of broth after everyone else has left the kitchen, bathes in cold water long after Sean is gone.  He’s late going downstairs that evening and when he doesn’t immediately see Sean in the throng, his heart leaps in his throat.  His purpose missing, he feels adrift and simply settles leaning against a window pane.  The heavy curtains obscure any sight of the outside, though Alex knows that the grounds are beautiful and the house secluded. 

“Would you like a drink?” a dark skinned man with laughing eyes stands in front of him holding out a drink as if the answer is already decided. 

“God, yes,” Alex blurts out, not even trying to be compliant as his grumpy mood gets the best of him.  Fortunately, the other man just laughs. 

The man takes a sip of his own drink while watching Alex intently then he tips his glass.  “The ribbon’s a nice touch,” he teases, but he’s nonplussed when Alex doesn’t respond, concentrating on his drink.  “What’s your name?  You can call me Darwin.”

Alex swallows, refusing to be curious about the nickname and responds, “Havok.” 

It startles another laugh out of his suitor and Alex has to admit that he likes the man’s smile and he covers the upturn of his own lips with his drink.  He doesn’t want to like any of these johns.

Like the devil himself, Hank is suddenly in front of him.  “Havok?” Hank questions.  “What is your real name?  I was just thinking, I mean, why would…”

“Why would I give you my real name?” Alex snaps, surprised by the other man’s sudden appearance.

It comes out too harshly and even Darwin seems chagrined by his loud outburst.  Chastened, Alex tries to put on his seductive face, not wanting to make a scene, not wanting to be affected by any of this.  “Come on,” Alex murmurs with a smile he hopes is teasing.  “Don’t you want a nickname too?  How ‘bout Bozo?”   

But no one else is laughing.  Alex is thinking of just walking away from the lot of them when Sean comes up.  “Who’s a bozo?” the ginger asks with a chuckle. 

Alex tries to keep his annoyance off of his face.  But this is good.  Sean looks unharmed and Alex has got a fish on the line.  Subtly, a blonde head inclines towards the jovial man, a common signal to Sean to get closer to Darwin.  Sean gets the message, keeping the smile on his face as moves closer. 

“I’m sure he wasn’t speaking to you,” Sean flirts, lazy bedroom eyes half closed as he looks up at the man. 

Alex waits to see Darwin’s reaction, warm eyes focused on the lanky kid as he moves closer, slowly accepting his advances.  Satisfied, Alex turns back to the nerd, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.  Feeling vindictive, Alex moves close, pushing his chest against Hank’s arm to speak with his body since his mouth is letting him down. 

“Come on, Bozo,” he whispers intimately.  “Don’t get all bent out of shape.”

“Don’t,” Hank insists, pushing him away. 

Alex sneers, not knowing whether he’s punishing himself or Hank by ruining the memory of last night.  He should walk away, find another john now that Sean is occupied.  There’s no reason to be wasting time with Hank again, but he doesn’t move away.    

Annoyed at himself and this infuriating man, Alex throws back the rest of his drink and forcefully tugs on Hank’s tie, dropping the playful act.  “You want to buy me a drink…or do you want to finish this argument upstairs, Bozo?”

It’s a cruel taunt, but he’s actually surprised when Hank angrily pulls him towards the staircase.  Seems like the guy has more of a backbone than Alex thought.  “Let’s go upstairs.”

Alex finds himself pulled out of the room like it’s on fire.  Hank thrusts the money at Charles as they rush past up the stairs and Alex does laugh at the astonished look on the older man’s face.  He’s still laughing when Hank is pressing up against him, kissing him and stealing the breath from his very lungs.   

It’s messy, with no finesse at all and god knows that Hank doesn’t have any experience but Alex should know better, should make it better for Hank, as a professional.  But he doesn’t care.  His hands are cramping they’re gripping the lapels of the man’s jacket so hard.  He wants this.  He wants to touch Hank. 

It’s a sobering though and he suddenly stills, breaking their liplock. His distraction makes it easy for Hank to lower him to the mattress, displaying a strength that Alex wouldn’t have believed.  He lets his head fall back as Hank is stripping off his jacket and loosening his tie enough to pull it over his head.  It happens so fast that Alex hasn’t moved before Hank is on top of him, hand curled around the back of his neck. 

“What’re you, a…” Alex’s voice cuts off as Hank’s mouth is kissing the edge of the ribbon on his neck, fingers moving to untie it.  “Don’t,” he orders sharply, trying to pull away and not succeeding.

Hank doesn’t respond in words just lets his lips fall to Alex’s nipple.  His tongue makes Alex gasp and automatically the blonde brings up his knees to cradle the larger man, his robe falling further open.  Hank’s hand skims up the side of his thigh, gripping him just above the knee.  Alex lets Hank move his legs together to pull off his briefs and push the silk robe open so that Alex is bared. 

But he doesn’t give Alex time to pull the robe off of his shoulders or unbutton Hank’s dress shirt before the brunette is pulling Alex forward by his thighs to the edge of the bed where Hank kneels.  And then Hank just bends his thighs into his chest and dives into his crotch, tongue thick and wet against his hole.

Like he’s been shot, Alex immediately arches until only his shoulder blades are holding up his weight, that and his thighs cushioned over Hank’s shoulders.  Alex wants to tell him to stop, god knows how filthy he is with what he’s been up to but he won’t.  It feels too good, better than anything has ever felt, ever.  Hank throws a heavy arm over Alex’s lower abdomen, the cotton of his shirt teasing Alex’s oversensitive skin.  Hank’s wet tongue moves over and over his hole and then licks up his perineum and then his balls.  Hank doesn’t seem to know what he’s doing but his enthusiasm definitely makes up for it. 

After flicking over his balls briefly, Hank moves back down, this time his tongue wriggling inside the fluttering hole.  Reflexively, Alex kicks out a leg, trying to get away, trying to get closer, he doesn’t know.  He only knows that it was a mistake, but Hank doesn’t even flinch.  The kick doesn’t land as Hank simply grabs his knee, pushing it out to open up Alex more and not stopping for a second.  Squirming at the inescapable pleasure, Alex looks down at the still fully dressed client between his legs, only his brown hair visible. 

Alex is sucking in great lungfuls of air in between pleading and groaning.  He’s being loud, he knows.  He should be embarrassed, but he can’t stop.  And then suddenly Hank is in his face, kissing and licking at his lips.  Alex can taste just a hint of musk and it makes him moan, that Hank would do that, for _him_.  His arms are around the brunette’s neck, dragging him down, but Hank is trying to rip off his clothes at the same time, leaning his weight on the smaller man. 

Shoving his hands down Hank’s pants, Alex tries to touch as much skin as possible.  Finally Hank has to stop, sit back on his knees to pull off his shirt and then crawl off the edge of the bed in order to pull of his pants.  Then he’s crawling over that prone sculpted body as the blonde shifts back towards the headboard.

Warm eyes stare down at him.  Alex sees the intensity there and feels frozen, too scared to know what he feels being stared at like he’s something worth seeing.  But his body isn’t confused at all as his arms come up around the other man, pulling him down until he can feel all of that warm skin against him.  Nails dig into Hank’s sides and his lips are on Hank’s jaw and his legs have somehow wrapped around those hips.  Hank’s dick pokes at the underside of his thigh once before the brunette reaches down to reposition.  Slowly, the flared head pops through and Hank leans his forehead down on a sharp collarbone, concentrating as he presses in inexorably until they’re as close as possible. 

Burying his hands in thick dark hair, Alex tries to pull Hank’s face down for a kiss, but they’re both too distracted.  Hank’s lips slide all over Alex’s face until he gives up and finally settles with his lips pressed into a sweaty temple.  Using his heels against Hank’s ass to pull him harder, Alex makes tiny sounds at each thrust, feeling as if they’re in a humid quiet box, just the two of them.    

Hank’s thrusts stutter as he leans away just enough to squeeze a hand between them and squeeze Alex’s dick.  It’s hard for them to find a rhythm, trying to still thrust while he strokes, and Alex gasps as Hank squeezes a bit too hard.  But Hank’s brow crinkles with such endearing concentration and Alex just lets him fumble.  He doesn’t want to use his professional knowledge on Hank now.

The orgasm creeps upon him slowly, starting deep in his abdomen like it’s starting from where Hank’s dick is hitting him.  He reaches out, grabbing at Hank’s knees, thighs, curling into the larger body above him as the muscles in his belly ripple and quake.  A sobbing noise escapes him even as he tries to muffle it in tanned skin. 

His head lolls afterwards, and he uncurls and drops back to the mattress still panting.  His hands keep the larger man close as Hank starts thrusting faster, concentrating inwards now until he whispers in a shaky voice, “God, you, you’re perfect,” and immediately the rest of his weight drops down on Alex who releases a soft whuff of air.

Alex has to turn his face away to breathe, but he’s not at all inclined to move.  It feels safe and uncomfortable all at once, hot and sticky and sated.  Shifting, his cheek snuggles against the curve of Hank’s neck though he would swear it isn’t on purpose.  He doesn’t want to go back downstairs.  He wants to stay here and forget about who he is and what he’s done, what he’s going to have to do again.   

Hank’s fingers move again to untie the ribbon at the back of his neck.  This time Alex doesn’t move to stop him, simply keeps his face hidden in Hank’s skin as those fingers fit into his bruises so gently. 

“What’s your name?” Hank asks hesitantly. 

Like a pin popping a balloon, the feeling of safety suddenly disappears.  Alex goes still before responding on an exhale, “Why do you care?”

With an anxious twitch, Hank starts, “I’d like to say your name next time, next time we…”

Hank trails off, unable to actually name the act and it startles a loud laugh out of Alex.  Then the smaller man is wriggling out from underneath the larger man, pushing away.  Hank’s naivete makes Alex feel bitter and pathetic.  It was foolish to allow himself to touch Hank, to allow Hank to touch him like…like that.     

Hank is still lying there staring up at him in confusion.  “What?” Alex sneers as he heads to the washbowl to clean away the semen.  “You wanna whisper sweet nothings?  Treat me like your girlfriend?”

He’s not expecting for Hank to suddenly shift into a flurry of motion, pulling on his clothes with an air of aggravation.  Irritated that he cares, Alex turns back around to face the other man, shifting his hip to lean against the wash stand. 

“Look, don’t be like that…” Alex huffs but this time Hank interrupts. 

“No, just…just forget it,” Hank says, sounding completely defeated. 

Unable to think of any response, Alex only watches in stunned silence as Hank practically slams the door on his way out.  Stilted, Alex turns back to his ablutions. 

But his own anger only expands exponentially with every minute after.  It’s fine for Hank to say forget it.  He can go out and find somebody else.  Anybody else can give him sex.  But how is Alex supposed to forget it when he’s being groped by some disgusting guy?  He finishes washing himself angrily.  Hank was deceiving himself, pretending not to remember what Alex is, a whore.  Hank might be duped, but Alex doesn’t have the luxury of forgetting.  This is just another lesson in a familiar course, reminding Alex not to get close to people.   

He wanders back downstairs, surprised to see Hank still there.  The dork is talking to Charles though, his head ducked in concentration.  He doesn’t spare a second to look up at Alex.  Fuming, Alex resolves to find another client immediately, but it turns out that he doesn’t have time.  Just then an older man, tall and slim, is walking up to him, offering him a drink. 

“Needing some refreshment,” the older man offers with an air of amused disinterest like he’s better than all these lower creatures around him.  Like they’re all just playthings.  Alex recognizes him as more than just a player immediately and he can’t help glancing over at Charles even as he accepts the glass.    

“Absolutely,” Alex replies huskily, deciding to play this as a challenge.  He schools his face as he looks around, spotting the blonde woman from the other night who is obvious in her staring at his client.  Alex is definitely getting a tingling feeling on the back of his neck that something big is going on tonight.  

“You can call me Shaw, by the way,” the man says, still making conversation in that benign voice, but Alex isn’t paying enough attention until he feels a hand brush his throat.   Startled into stepping away, the man, Shaw looks predatory as he stares at the ribbon choker, like he knows what’s beneath it.  “That’s interesting.  What is it for?”

“Fashion accessory,” Alex deadpans cheekily. 

The smile on the guy’s face now has turned dark and smug.  Despite his initial intentions to seduce this man, he can’t stop the shiver that runs down his spine at the sight.  He tries to take a step back but his back hits something solid and then there’s a hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“With a name like Havok I’m betting that’s a pretty spectacular power you have,” Shaw says and Alex’s blood goes cold that the man already knows his name.  Looking up over his shoulder, he’s horrified to see the vicious man, Azazel behind him. 

He’s trapped from both sides and he takes a deliberate, deep breath trying to calm himself.  It’s obvious that they’re looking for a fight, wanting someone they can put down hard.  It’s not the first time, and Alex is steeling himself for a hard session when Hank is suddenly in the taller man’s face, actually pushing at Shaw’s chest and simultaneously pulling Alex away. 

Off-balance physically as well as mentally, Alex almost tips over as he’s pulled in two different directions while Hank growls, “Lay off him!  If he wants to leave, let him go.”

The man’s face immediately becomes blank and takes a step back.  Shaw meets Alex’s blue eyes and makes a small shrug as if the blonde whore isn’t worth the drama. 

It spurs Alex into movement and he whirls on Hank, yanking his arm free.  “What are you doing?” he hisses. 

“He was hurting you,” Hank growls back.  “He shouldn’t treat you like that.”

“I’m a whore,” Alex barks back, his voice suddenly high and loud.  “He can do whatever he wants to me.”

Hank deflates, suddenly looking unsure of himself.  He makes another token protest.  “It’s not right.  He shouldn’t…”

“I don’t need your protection, Bozo,” Alex snaps.  “You’re just another man who fucked me.”

Hank looks horrified, his mouth dropping open even as Alex turns his back.  Stepping away, Alex is too busy searching the room.  When he sees where Shaw is now though, it feels like all of the air has been sucked out of the room.  The man is now talking to Sean, his hand looking particularly dark as it grips Sean’s chin. 

Stumbling forward, he can’t think what to do.  This is not a man who wants to be seduced.  But maybe he’d appreciate being fought over, Alex realizes.  So he pushes at Sean instead. 

“Hey,” Alex yells, pushing Sean away.  “Find another client.”

Sean looks hurt, but Alex doesn’t care if the other kid thinks him an asshole as long as he’s safe.  Besides they all think that he’s a dick anyway. 

Shaw looks down his long regal nose at him like he’s just become interesting, in the way butterflies stuck to dart boards are interesting to some people.  Alex lifts his chin obstinately and the man smirks, gesture all too casually for Alex to go upstairs.  Realizing that he’s still clutching the glass tumbler like a lifeline, Alex throws back the rest of the drink and heads up the stairs with a nod of acknowledgment. 

Charles meets them at the top of the stairs, Hank no longer in sight.  But Charles’ smile is a little brittle as he accepts the money, some kind of silent conversation going on between the two men.  Or more like an argument, one that Shaw seems to be winning.   

Subdued, Alex leads the way into his bedroom, looking over his shoulder as the client closes the door deliberately.  But instead of stepping closer, the man circles, keeping his distance before taking a seat in Alex’s only chair, lounging casually. 

“Now strip, Alex,” Shaw commands.

Desperate not to show fear, Alex clenches his jaw and follows instructions, efficiently stripping off his robe and boxers.  He’s putting on a show, but it doesn’t feel sexual.  It feels predatory as the man looks over his naked body dispassionately. 

Shaw casually flicks his hand to indicate that Alex should turn around.  “Now get on the bed, on your hands and knees facing the headboard.” 

Alex feels almost relieved as he gets into the familiar position quickly.  But though he hears the man stand up, he doesn’t hear anything else, doesn’t feel anything else.  He simply kneels there, vulnerable for long moments before Shaw finally speaks again. 

“Chest to the bed,” the man orders.  “Chest. To. The. Bed,” he repeats slower when Alex doesn’t comply quickly enough. 

There is tension visible in every line of his back.  He hears a belt being slid out, but no further sounds of undressing.  He isn’t so naïve that he doesn’t realize what’s coming.  When the first strike hits pale flesh and Alex only grunts, Shaw actually laughs, like the blonde is a cute pet. 

Alex grits his teeth against the curses wanting to escape.  But this isn’t like the other times a client wanted to see his ass red.  Shaw actually wants him to hurt, the lashes harder, faster, going on for longer until the blonde is screaming into the bedclothes.  Then the belt is moving up from his thighs and ass, up to his unprotected lower back and spine.

“Stop!  Stop…you can’t,” Alex cries out as the blows leave the safe zones of his body.  “Not there.”

Shaw only laughs louder behind him.  “Scream all you want,” he says lowly.  “Though I thought you’d last longer than this,” he sneers. 

Alex sucks in a startled breath.  He always thought that maybe Charles, or Erik might be intervene if he were ever really in danger.  But now he thinks that was just a fantasy, particularly as he suspects Shaw is some kind of high roller.  No one is coming for him.  And if he managed to run away, he knows it would be five minutes later that Sean would be where he is now. 

He’s so busy with his epiphany that he’s not expecting it when then next blow comes down in the center of his spine, making his involuntarily flinch away. 

He struggles not to cry out and Shaw comments in approval.  “That’s better.  How much can you take?”

The man never fucks him, only digs his fingers inside periodically, just another way to cause pain and humiliation.  After a few blows with the metal end, Shaw makes him stand up.  Determined not to be cowed, Alex locks his knees.  He has been hurt many times but this if the first time that he’s truly afraid. 

Shaw examines the injuries with a pride that makes Alex want to vomit, fingers skimming over the red welts.  “Good, very good,” he murmurs. 

“Fuck you,” Alex grits out, in too much pain to keep his mouth shut, pain lighting up like little electrical charges all over his body. 

He receives a slap in the face for his mouthiness, but Shaw doesn’t look angry.  Despite the slap, Shaw only looks pleased.  Alex prefers the pain to how Shaw was touching him a moment ago. 

“That all you got?” he asks, the words distorted by the pain in his face. 

A closed fist hits him this time that sends him careening back onto the bed.  He tries to get back up immediately, but as soon as he gets his feet under him, he’s sent careening to the floor.  Catching himself hard on his forearms, he just barely manages to save his face from further assault. 

Groaning in pain, it takes him twice as long this time to crawl to his knees.  Once upright, he reaches out towards Shaw’s crotch almost falling as the man sidesteps his reach.  “Don’t you want to fuck me?  A blowjob?”

Instead of hitting him again, Shaw pulls him up to standing with one hand gripping his arm and throws him onto the bed.  It’s Alex who laughs this time, but Shaw’s face is still nothing but amused when Alex rolls over enough to look up. 

“This is better,” Shaw rumbles, putting one knee on the bed and leaning down over Alex. 

He’s not expecting the ribbon to be ripped from his throat.  Shaw carefully fits his own large hand over the marks left there, squeezing lightly as Alex bucks instinctively but doesn’t try to get away.  The grip tightens, enough for pain to engulf Alex’s whole body, blocking out his vision in white, but just as suddenly the pain is gone and so is Shaw’s weight from the bed. 

“Jerk off,” the man orders. 

Alex is still blinking, the pain bursting behind his eyelids as he processes the humiliating order.  Tense, Alex’s pulls up his knees like a shield, pointing to the ceiling as he strokes himself once from base to tip.  Shaw gazes down at him with interest but not with lust and Alex knows that it’s his humiliation that the other man wants.  Shaw wants to show that he has full control, not just of Alex’s pain, but of his pleasure.  Alex is used to feeling like just a hole, but this if the first time that he’s felt like less than that. 

Feeling trapped, the blonde lets out a stuttering breath and strokes himself again, more purposefully, concentrating on the head.  Soon enough, his breath gets heavier as his dick hardens.  Shifting his injured back on the bed, he closes his eyes for just a moment, just long enough to get a visual in his head of something else.  He can’t help how his first thought is of Hank, with his stupidly big eyes behind those nerd glasses, and his stupidly talented tongue…

“Not yet,” Shaw whispers, suddenly leaning over Alex who convulses in surprise. 

Gulping in air, Alex looks up at Shaw as the man makes a disappointed noise.  He sees the belt in the man’s hands again, but he doesn’t have time to tense up before the belt is careening towards him then, hitting his outside thigh even as he’s curling onto his side in pain. 

“Ah, ah,” Shaw scolds him.  “Keep going.”

Steeling himself, Alex slowly and deliberately turns over on his back.  Pain has made his dick go soft in his hand and the next blow clips his fleshy side.  Gritting his teeth, jerking off is becoming a useless endeavor but he doesn’t say so. 

Another strikes his inner thigh and then low on his belly, close enough that it skims his hand and he sucks in a shocked breath, his heart thudding in his chest.  Shaw laughs softly before deliberately setting the belt aside.  “Finish it.”

Taking a deep breath, Alex does, his hand speeding along like it’s a race.  He doesn’t think of Hank again, doesn’t think of anything because he doesn’t want to ruin any fantasies, doesn’t want to sacrifice that to this asshole too.  But it takes forever.  His dick feels chafed by the time he feels his orgasm close, just another pain to add to the rest.

Limp as a rag doll, Alex lies there with his eyes closed as the man leaves without saying a word, without even cumming himself, a child who’s bored of this toy now.  His body sticky with drying blood leaving him stuck to his sheets, Alex feels suddenly like crying in fear and pain like he hasn’t since he was just a small boy, alone in a hospital bed watching the last of his family leave him behind.  Instead, he curls up in a ball around his hand still clutched pathetically and covered in his own foul semen. 

He thinks of Hank’s larger form curled around him earlier, the first comfort he’s really had in longer than he can remember.  He can’t remember the smell of his mom’s perfume or the sound of his father’s voice or the touch of his brother’s hand.  The memory of Hank’s bulk against him is all that he can conjure up.  Too bad that he’ll never feel it again. 

  ******

Alex wakes up practically stuck to the mattress and in so much pain that he can barely uncurl.  It’s still dark in his bedroom, only the barest rays of sun peeking through the curtain and he can hear the rain hitting the windowpane.  His eyes well up with tears as he sits up, one hand going to his side over a wound from the belt buckle.  Taking a deep breath is painful and it’s only through sheer stubbornness that he manages to get up and hobble over to his dresser. 

There’s only the cold water from last night to clean up with and it takes some scraping to clean the rivulets of dried blood.  Stiffly, he slaps on some bandages over the worst of it.  He knows that Sean would help, hell even Raven or Eric himself probably would, but Alex won’t ask.  He still feels humiliated from the whole thing, thinking that he managed to get off despite the whole disgusting thing. 

He shuffles down to breakfast, the ribbon back around his throat and his robe pulled tight around him.  But it can’t hide the bruises on his face.  Raven gives him a serious look, for once not sniping at him and he pays her the same respect.  Sean seems pissed at him, though whether it’s for getting beat up or for not calling Sean to help Alex doesn’t know.  He resigns himself to a few days of the silent treatment until Sean realizes that he’s only punishing himself. 

Eric makes a surprise visit.  He doesn’t normally deign to eat with them, and he doesn’t eat anything now.  He just looks Alex over seriously, confirming Alex’s suspicions about that asshole being some kinda bigshot.  Alex only puffs up his chest and stares back obstinately.  They don’t actually speak and Charles never appears.    

Breakfast is really a subdued affair.  Alex barely eats, it hurts to put the spoon even near his face.  The man, Shaw was definitely right handed because the left side of Alex’s face is bruised and his bottom lip split.  He won’t be able to go into the lounge at all tonight he knows.  His face is too messed up and he doesn’t fit the qualities of beauty that the whorehouse is known for.  Still he can’t just rest in his room.  After last night, he’s more worried for the others than ever. 

He knows that he doesn’t owe Sean or anybody anything.  But he can’t help himself.  He can’t abandon Sean like his older brother once abandoned him.  And he’s already failed once before, a foster sister that he couldn’t save from a predator just like many of the men who frequent this house. 

The house is full of secret passages and he watches from the crack in a hidden door to the right of the staircase.  He just needs to keep an eye on things.  He’s not expecting to see Shaw again so soon, the tall man’s shadow like a curtain of darkness.  Helplessly, he watches as the man approaches Sean, unable to do anything about it.  Bouncing on his toes, he tries to keep them in his sight.  He thinks about just running out there and interrupting them, but he would be subdued almost immediately he thinks.    

Alex is almost crying in frustration when he catches sight of a familiar glint of light nearby, Hank’s glasses, the nerd pushing them up his nose again.  He doesn’t know why Hank would be here again, but he doesn’t think.  He pulls his robe tight around him and tries to keep his damaged face turned away as he quickly pushes open the door, darting out to grab onto the brunette’s arm. 

“Hank!” he whisper-shouts. 

Hank jerks his arm out of Alex’s grip as he turns around.  His face contorts in anger when he sees who it is.  “What do you want?” he snaps. 

Alex tips his face down and to the side.  “Hank, please.  That man, with Sean, you’ve got to…Go say you’ve paid for Sean for the night.”

“What are you talking…What’s wrong with your face?” Hank changes tactic.  He’s grabbing at Alex’s chin, pulling Alex’s face into view so that the bruises on his cheek and neck are visible in the light. 

“No time,” Alex gripes, pulling his grimacing face out of Hank’s grasp.  “Please, just take Sean tonight.  Please.”

He’s absolutely begging and Hank seems to see the seriousness on his face because then he’s walking away with a long look back.  Alex scurries back through the door, watching Hank approach Sean and pulling the young redhead away. 

Alex tries not to feel jealous as the two make their way upstairs.  He watches for a little while longer but doesn’t see anyone else that he recognizes.  Eventually, he begins to make his way back upstairs.  But Erik stops him at the top of the stairs. 

“Alex,” he says not really looking at him, with that tone of voice that says that he doesn’t really want to ask whatever it is that he’s come to ask.  “Shaw wants you again tonight.”

“Even bruised?” Alex asks, confused.  It’s not what he expected of the man. 

Erik grimaces like he wants to say something else, but he doesn’t.  The request stands.

“No, it’s…it’s fine,” Alex assures the other man.  He’s feeling reckless and like he doesn’t care anyway.  “Where is he?”

“He’s…important,” Erik explains and it’s strange enough that Alex doesn’t just walk away from him.  But then it seems Erik gives up on the motivational speech.  “He’s in your room,” and Alex turns immediately to head that direction.  No use putting it off, he figures. 

He opens the door to see Shaw’s cool eyes, like he doesn’t even care.  But as soon as Alex walks into the room, his face is suddenly slammed into the door jam.  Blood running down his face, Alex spins and then crumples to his knees, still trying to crawl across the stone floor, desperate to get away as he hears Shaw’s footsteps and then the sound of the door closing.  Off balance, he falls, hitting his face again on the floor before his neck is being grabbed on top of the bruises and then he’s dragged onto the bed. 

Blood flows into his mouth and he’s coughing it up, trying to breathe through it before Shaw shoves his face into the mattress.  He struggles wildly, trying to breathe and then he’s just released.  He sputters, coughing some more as he pushes up on his elbows, only to choke as a line of fire sears into his back, sounding like a crack in the small room.  It’s definitely some kind of switch, Alex knows as it comes down on him again. 

“Did you think I didn’t know what you were doing?” Shaw says, happy at his impertinence again, but Alex’s heart stops at the idea that Shaw has discovered whatever makes him special to Erik.  “I know that you’re protecting the young redhead.  And I’ll have him, don’t worry.”

That forces a cry from Alex’s abused throat and then he can’t stop.  The sting on his skin is like fire.  He’s panting and sucking in blood still flowing down his face.  He’s surprised when then there are fingers digging inside him. 

He’s still messed up from the night before and the fingers are like shoving a knife up there.  He’s trying to get away before he really realizes it but then Shaw’s weight is on his back and there are more fingers forcing their way inside.  He’s crying out when the door bursts open with a loud bang. 

The fingers and weight of the other man are suddenly gone and Alex collapses onto the mattress on his side immediately.

“CIA!” several voices are shouting all at once.  “Put your hands up.”

Alex shudders and tries to get needed air in his lungs.  But he instinctively flinches when there’s a hand touching his face again.  When he opens his eyes, he’s surprised to see Hank above him, cloth in his hand to wipe off some of the blood. 

“Hank?” Alex asks, choking, his hand coming up to stop Hank by grabbing the other man’s wrist.  “Wha’re you doin’ ‘ere?”

“It’s me,” Hank murmurs.  “You’re safe.  He’s under arrest.  He won’t ever hurt…”

Despite his confusion, Alex relaxes even as he’s lifted off the bed by strong arms.  But he wouldn’t have guessed that Hank was so strong. 

“Y’re with the FBI?” he queries again, slurring slightly. 

“Uhh, yes,” Hank answers like he’s unsure.  “I mean, I’m just a researcher, but Charles thought…well, he thought no one would suspect me of being undercover.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, for Alex to think of Hank as being undercover, being a liar.  Charles too…

“Charles is a cop?” Alex spits out. 

“What?  No,” Hank explains.  “Charles owns this house, grew up in this brothel.  He ran into Erik who needed help, and they…well, Charles can be very persuasive, even to the CIA.  He wanted to help Erik catch Shaw.”

Alex’s head is spinning. He can’t begin to process this information.  “So the whole virgin thing was just a scam?” Alex spits. 

Hank shakes his head hard and a thumb strokes Alex’s cheek on his uninjured side.  “No, you were…my first, my only,” he stutters out.  “When you’ve rested, I’m gonna take you out on a real date.”

“You don’t even know me,” Alex says.  “You may have been pretending, but I’m a real whore.”

Hank shakes his head again and then leans down to kiss Alex’s forehead, coming away with Alex’s blood on his face.  “I’m up for the challenge,” he says, smiling with teeth. 


End file.
